


Untitled

by Siria



Category: Cupid (TV 1998)
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siria/pseuds/Siria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What... Alex? I." Claire had three degrees from some of the most prestigious universities in America, was the author of several best-selling books and a weekly newspaper column, but just now, words failed her. "I—sweater?" she tried again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dogeared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogeared/gifts).



> For Dogeared, to the prompt 'Christmas sweater'.

"What... Alex? I." Claire had three degrees from some of the most prestigious universities in the United States, was the author of several best-selling books and a weekly newspaper column, but just now, words failed her. "I—sweater?" she tried again.

"Isn't it cool?" Alex beamed at her before sitting down on the end of the stair to tie up his boots. Claire had told him that he'd have to wrap up well if they were going to make this book signing—she didn't want a repeat of the three weeks she'd spent coaxing an increasingly cranky Alex through a chest infection and its aftermath—but while she'd expected the chunky red scarf he'd wrapped around his neck, and could cope with the mittens, that _sweater_.

"It is... certainly something," Claire said, smiling weakly.

"My mom sent it to me as an early Christmas present."

"Oh really?" And here Claire had thought Alice DeMuoy liked her. The sweater that Alex was tugging down around his belly was a particularly vivid shade of green; elves marched up the sleeves, the bottom was hemmed with rows of pale blue snowflakes and bright holly leaves, and the chest was emblazoned with the grinning, embroidered head of a reindeer. It was like every Christmas sweater Claire had ever seen, concentrated and distilled into one over-sized sartorial monstrosity.

"You haven't even seen the best part! Look." He dug around at the neckline of the sweater for a moment, and then the reindeer's nose lit up. It _flashed._

"Oh. My god."

"It's so awesome," Alex said, tugging on a cap over the usual mess of his hair.

"I love you," Claire said, somewhat desperately. It was as if the reindeer's eyes followed you wherever you moved about the room; it was as if it _knew_.

Alex grinned at her, and standing, kissed the tip of her nose. "Hey, I love you, too."

"Just reminding myself," Claire said and, tearing her gaze away from the sweater, went in search of her own coat.


End file.
